Friendship
by KageNoNeko
Summary: Yugi Muto, the King of Games, happens to be walking around Tokyo when he bumps into Haruhi Fojioka. Yugi treats Haruhi to food and a conversation about friends and the things they bring.


**AN: This story ideal just hit me and I decided to write it down. I really don't think this is very good, but I think Yugi and Haruhi are quite interesting together. Read and review because there is a chance I will add another chapter to this story if anyone wants it.**

Friendship

Yugi Muto was walking around Tokyo without fear of being recognized. Here in Tokyo, he was doing business and walking around a neighborhood. With his head in his thoughts, he did not notice somebody bumped into, hitting each others' foreheads. Yugi jarred from thoughts, looked at the some person that he had bumped into and found himself starring at a brown short hair boy--or girl?--rubbing his forehead. Taking the initiative, Yugi decided it would be in his interest to act polite. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you all right?" Yugi asked as he took his time to look at the boy--or was it a girl (he was really starting to doubt the gender of the person in front of him).

"Yeah, at least so," said the person opening their huge brown eyes. "It is not like I don't experience some kind of mishap in some form or another on daily bases."

"Let me apologize by paying for a snack and some conversation," said Yugi, noticing the person he had bumped into was exactly the same height as him.

"I could never accept that," the person said waving their hands, drawing attention to her blue uniform.

"It's my treat, besides I don't have money as a major concern, _tomboy_," Yugi said watching the person react with shocked eyes confirm his suspicions that he was talking to a very androgynous girl.

"At least, you're not as bad as Tamaki-senpai. If you're going to make a big screen about like he would, I will accept, but first I will need to drop off my bag. I probably will not make you wait to change out of my uniform for school," she said.

"It doesn't matter. At this moment, I have all the time in the world. I'll wait here for you," said Yugi pointing to the ground below him.

"Okay. I will be back in thirty minutes," she said before running off.

_This will be interesting_, Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

When the high school girl had returned wearing a dress mumbling something about her dad, Yugi deferred to her knowledge about the area. When they arrived at a coffee shop, quite far from where they first met, the clerk recognized Yugi and graciously seated him and the girl at a table before taking their orders. Once the clerk walked away, Yugi took a carefully eye and looked at the girl before him. "I should introduce myself," Yugi said to draw the girl's attention to him. "I'm Yugi Muto and in certain circles of people, I'm well-known."

"What certain circles of people?"

"The duelists, the card duelists, specifically" responded Yugi. "You haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Card duelists?" She asked before pausing. "Since you introduced yourself, then I should do the same. I am Haruhi."

"Not giving me your last name, quite interesting. I guess in this world we can't be as carefree as we wish. I wish I could go back to that carefree time in my life, but then I wouldn't have friends," said Yugi as he leaned back in the chair and looked to the ceiling as he remembered.

"Why wouldn't you have had friends?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't make any friends until I was in the first year of high school and what brought me friends brought an end to the carefree time in my life. I've played games all my life. I grew up around them and my skills at various games was apparent. I am not only skilled at playing Duel Monsters, even though that was the game that brought me fame and is the one I excel the most in," said Yugi before the clerk returned with their orders and left them. "What about your friends?"

"Well, my friends are rich and all guys. They have made life not as predictable, but they can't get annoying after awhile. What are your friends like?"

"My friends have stuck by my side through everything. Have you even heard of Duel Monsters?"

"No, I haven't," said Haruhi.

"It is based off of something the ancient Egyptians did and, well let's say this, it was not a very good thing back then. Duel Monsters and the seven Millennium Items are connected and as the holder of the Millennium Puzzle, I was able to experience something that most people can't even believe," said Yugi before lowering his voice. "I've seen people lose their souls because of an outcome of a simple game and I've seen people be injured during the game because it was a shadow game. My friends have seen all that you can see regarding shadow games. You have to see a shadow game in person in order to believe. You can't just have someone tell you what it is."

"I think I understand."

"I will tell you about each of my friends, but first a picture," said Yugi as he pulled out a picture showing everyone that was at the ceremonial duel including Atemu.

Haruhi took the picture and looked at, occasionally pointing to people and asking Yugi about them. She learned about Atemu, the pharaoh, and his deeds. Yugi talked about how he and Anzu finally decided to tie the knot a year ago, showing his wedding ring to her while mentioning that the only reason he didn't wear it was because he had lost it a few times. Then Yugi had asked her about her friends and she told him about the Host Club. Yugi found himself laughing at the antics she was telling him and once he stopped laughing, he found he had a desire to meet her friends.

"They sound like a very interesting bunch of guys. I would be more than happy to meet them," Yugi said. "I think our friends should meet up."

"I am not exaggerating what they do," said Haruhi.

"Friendship is not something anyone should toss to the side and I think you probably do know that. However, I wish you could meet Atemu, but that will probably will not be possible," said Yugi. "We should trade numbers and see if we can get our friends all together sometime."

"Our friends seem so opposite," said Haruhi as she wrote her number on a scrap of paper before switching it with Yugi's number.

"I would be interested to see how they act together. The first friend is the hardest to make," Yugi said with a smile. "My treasure can be seen, but you haven't seen it. Do you know the answer to that?"

"No."

"Then I am offering it. Our ages matter not, but friendship is indeed my treasure. I will risk my life to save my friends because they are the one who know me for who I am, not for how others think I am. That is what friendship brings and I will not turn my back to my friends."

"I think we have spent enough time talking and until next time, goodbye," said Yugi as he rose from his seat and walked away with a smile on his face.

He couldn't wait to get his and Haruhi's friends together and watch the fireworks fly, but he was grinning, thinking about trying to play matchmaker because he had never seen a girl so lovestruck that she herself didn't know it. Now, it was time to get back to Domino and start planning.


End file.
